Reaver
Reaver was a pirate, and is a descendant of the Skill Heroic Bloodline. He is the deity and ruling king of the golden city of [[Saguenay|'Saguenay']]. =Appearance= At 6'3", Reaver is no small man and has a compact but elegantly muscular build. Dark brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, a well-placed mole on his left cheek, his skin is somewhat pale. Described by all who see him as a rather beautiful man, he's anything but. He's never without his two pistols, the Dragonstomper .48 and Black Dragon =Personality= He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a near psychopathic disregard for life. Reaver possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time. His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. He also has both a limited amount of patience and a vain disposition about his appearance: he will not hesitate to shoot an artist for supposedly getting a statue/painting wrong; he once killed a photographer because the picture he took, while a perfect likeness, would take three months to develop. Despite his narcissistic view of the world, he will commend people for showing cunning wit. =Combat= In combat, Reaver often stands in one place, firing his gun. He hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass from his cane, striking at the same time and performing a flourish attack. =History= Reaver is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in; that is to say he is not truely immortal but merely eternal, the only things unable to harm him being aging and sickness. His immortality comes from a deal he made with a group of pure-evil entities called the "Shadow Court": they would keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. (However, since leaving his home dimension he has found that their deal did not need to be upheld, and that he has even aged backwards slightly.) The initial sacrifice to the Shadow Court was everyone in Reaver's hometown of Oakvale, including his first wife. He very rarely laments about her death, or anyone's death that night, often reminding hismelf in those scarce situations that he had no idea that everyone would perish and that is now a different man, saying that the man he was was breakable and fearful of death. While sailing back to his home country of Albion from the neighboring country of Samarkand, (he often cites his reason for being there to begin with was having a "fling" with a powerful wizard named Garth), Reaver's vessel was capsized by a tidal wave, killing everyone on board but himself. He floated on a piece of the ship for days, before becoming beached near the village of Saguenay. Upon his arrival, he immediately made himself king of the primitive peoples residing there - his skill with ranged weapons and charm playing a large factor - and later their god. In a period of two-hundred years he transformed the small village into a medium-sized, bustling industrial city full of factories that could make anything he could dare think of. His home is large, German-style castle in the center of the city made out of white marble and gold. =As a King-God= As their ruler and deity, Reaver has the ultimate say on anything within the walls of Saguenay. Around the city there are posters and billboards with the words "Work Hard or Starve" and "Reaver's Watching." He even has a day when he has sexual intercourse with all citizens who have turned sixteen, regardless of gender, and then with their parents if he feels up to it. Any women whom he impregnates on that day gets killed by him, which is considered an honor by the Saguenian people. Category:Characters